


linger like a tattooed kiss

by youngreckless



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngreckless/pseuds/youngreckless
Summary: Prompt - "Watch me."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004202
Kudos: 18





	linger like a tattooed kiss

"Alec! _Stop_ ," Magnus laughed, breathless, as he came to a stop.

His husband, who had run a few paces ahead of him, turned and came back to where Magnus was. Alec wasn't as out of breath as Magnus. "Damn that Shadowhunter stamina," Magnus muttered as he looked at Alec.

Alec chuckled, and in a teasing tone, said, "Tired already?"

Magnus glared at him and laid down on the grass. Alec dutifully followed.

"I hate you for making me do this," Magnus said, his eyes on the sky.

He felt Alec's gaze on him, and he could exactly picture the incredulous expression Alec must have on his face as he said, " _You_ decided all on yourself to join me on my morning workouts because you said, and I quote, 'I love seeing you workout, it makes me want to do things to you.'"

Magnus huffed, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Well, right now, I don't think I can even get up, pun intended."

Alec burst out laughing. Magnus joined him, unable to keep his own laughter in.

"This might not have been the best idea," Magnus finally admitted as they stopped laughing.

Alec side eyed him. "Mm, you think so?"

Magnus chuckled. "Running might not be my forte, but I'm sure I could beat you in aerobics," he said, after a moment.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm."

Alec stared at him.

Magnus stared back with a mischievous smile on his face. "Watch me," he said and stood up.

Alec raised himself to a sitting position and sat with his arms on his knees.

Magnus shook his arms a couple times and then began to stretch. Alec kept staring. After a few minutes, Magnus turned around, his back facing Alec. Alec thought he saw a smirk on Magnus' face as he turned, but quickly forgot as Magnus bent down to touch his toes and then got back up.

Magnus repeated the motion a few times and then turned back around to face Alec.

Alec swallowed and got up. "You little tease," he said, as he walked up to Magnus, who had an innocent smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Alec rolled his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to Magnus' lips. "Sure you dont," he muttered.

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for another short kiss. "Haven't even started with the cardio yet."

"Forget the cardio. Let's go home."

Magnus barely contained his smirk. "Seems like my idea worked after all."

**Author's Note:**

> @youngreckless on tumblr


End file.
